Beauty in the seas
by DreamLover508
Summary: She was just a normal girl working in a bar, well as normal as a girl with porcelain white skin, long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes as deep as the seas and a body that has every man in Yamato swooning over her, and now she's on a pirate ship! This is my first story and i'm no good with summaries but i hope you guys like it, please INDEFINITE HIATUS Maybe be put up for adoption
1. Chapter 1: the reunion(part 1)

**I don't own anything other than the MC's name and most of the story line.**

_**Isabella (p.o.v)**_

I was the port again today. I loved looking out to the sea it always calmed me down but today it stirred up this feeling' inside me that i couldn't get rid of all morning so I just went back to the bar. The owner had gone out to take care of some things and lest me in charge of the bar, by opening time he still wasn't back so i just opened up on my own. The minute I opened the bar people came in and I was super busy taking orders.

"Hey, Isabella, can I get some beer" one man yelled

"Hey, let me get some whisky over here, Isabella" another yelled from one of the back tables

"Coming right up" I yelled back, and more people came into the bar I noticed a group of pirates at the back tables and went to take their orders... at that time I didn't know I would end up on their ship as a stowaway...

_**Morgan (p.o.v)**_

Me and the crew sat at one the tables in the back, and waited for a waitress to come take our order, and when one was walking over I heard their gasps, I mean I understand why she was a beauty, her long wavy blonde hair that fell a little lower than her waist and complemented every curve in her body, porcelain white skin, her blue & untainted eyes as deep as the sea, and her smile could light up the world. I heard the crew saying some things about her.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind having her in my bed every night" said our navigator, Eduardo

"I wouldn't mind eating off of her body, but I'd rather eat her up" said our chef, Nathan

"She's so pretty" said our apprentice, Thomas

"Pretty?! Are you kidding me she's as gorgeous as a pearl" our two sword fencer, Russell said

"Not even a diamond can compare to her beauty" said the ships doc, Christopher

CRASH! LAUGHTER

"Hahahah" i heard some laughter from the direction the girl was coming from and i noticed her on the floor her clothes soaked in booze and clinging to her skin, she looked like she was on the verge of tears, and was surrounded by some of the men that had tripped her, but before i could process anything and get up i heard a small voice.

"Please stop" the small voice said and then i heard the tearing sound of cloth and i hear the click of a gun, and swords being sheathed. Eduardo, and Russell had drawn their weapons each and I could tell they were pissed.

Both got up and walked to the group of men harassing the girl

"When a LADY says to stop, you stop" I heard Russell say as he cut two of the guys a few gunshots rang out and i noticed Eduardo had shot five guys, The girl looked relieved and scared so i got up with Chris, Thomas and Nathan following suit. I took my coat off and put it on the scared girl who passed out.

"Christopher, take her back to the ship and treat her injuries"

I turned to Thomas and said "Thomas, get her one of my shirts and give it to her"

"Aye-Aye, captain" they both said as they ran off with the unconscious girl, and noticed she didn't look any older than at least 19 or 20.

"Who are you?" man A asked

"we're the men that are gonna beat your ass" I told them

"Y-You're the Sirius Pirates" ma B said

"if you know who we are I suggest you leave, although I doubt they'll" I pointed to the three behind me "let you leave"


	2. Chapter 2: the reunion (part 2)

**I'll be updating every other day starting next week due to school starting next Thursday **

_**No Ones (p.o.v)**_

Thomas and Christopher got her back to the ship and into the infirmary. While Christopher checked the unconscious girl for injuries, to his relief only a small cut that would heal in no time, Thomas went off to find the shirt captain Morgan asked him to get for their sleeping beauty.

_**Isabella (p.o.v)**_

I wake up to find myself in what seems like an infirmary, I can smell the ocean and can hear the waves rocking the ship lightly. When I'm about to get up i hear a door open and a dark skinned man who seems really friendly walks in.

"Oh, you're awake" the man says with a very friendly smile

"Yes, uhm thank you for taking care of me, i'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. By the way, my name is Isabella, may I ask for your name?" I said in a shaky but friendly voice

"Hahah, sorry I should've introduced myself first, I'm Christopher, I'm this ships doctor"

I smile as I say "oh that explains why i smelt the ocean and felt like if I was being rocked"

"Hahaha, yes, now lets take you up to the deck so that you can meet everyone" says the doc

"Okay," I say calmly but with a smile so he doesn't catch onto how nervous i really am

Once we're on the deck I see it's morning and about time for breakfast. I follow Christopher into the dinning hall, when notice that they're the pirates from the night before at the bar. So smile gently and walk towards the group.

"Good morning, my names Isabella, I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble yesterday at the bar and afterwards, i normally can take care of them but the bastards just seemed to have more men than usual." I say in a shaky voice

"Well, i'm glad you're not injured, last time was bad enough. don't you think? Said an all too familiar voice

I smile happily and run towards Morgan jump on him and hug him "Morgan! I'm happy to see you again!"

_**Morgan (p.o.v)**_

"HUUUUHH?!" I heard my crew yell

"Hahaha, it's been around 5 yrs now since i last saw you, so you're 19 now right?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't saved me back then when I was 5 yrs old, i'd probably be dead like mom, dad, Sophia and Eduard, Thanks for taking care of me for those 9 yrs and for teaching me how to fence with two swords and how to wield a gun, you were there for me when my trauma was about to take over my mind. I owe alot to you Uncle Morgan, thanks for taking care and raising a complete strangers daughter and as your own." She said with tears in her eyes. I guess her her trauma due to what happened still haunts her.

"HAHA, No Problem Bell. Alright men i've made my decision, Isabella's gonna join the Sirius." I said in a cheerful voice

"WHAAAT?!" they all yelled in unison

"Captain raised her and taught her to fight," Russell whispered

"Well, at least she'll know how to protect herself although i don't mind protecting her," Eduardo said with a smirk on his face

Nathan, just nodded his head and Thomas and Christopher just smiled and welcomed her on board

"But, my little ray of sunshine, you're gonna need to share a room with one of us, I don't have an extra room" i look a how much her bodies developed since then and then i notice that she had already made up her mind

"I want to stay with you Morgan, I think you'll understand why soon" the way she said it is what makes me worry. I wonder what happened to the smiling angel I raised. The smiles she's given us have been all fake.

"Isabella, what happened?" I ask her in a serious yet concerned voice, but i didn't prepare myself for what the answer would be, i felt like killing someone.

_**Please review if you liked it, I'm sorry for ending it with such a cliffhanger, i'll update chapter 3 tomorrow hopefully:)**_


	3. Chapter 3:Angered like never before

_**Sorry about the late update I was having technical difficulties, and i would also like to thank my first two reviewers **__lollipop214 & haso12123__** for their support.**_

_**'He saved me and raised me as his own. I knew that I loved him more than anyone should love a stranger even if he did raise you, I didn't love him as a father, I realized this a few years ago, I wanted him as my lover, and mine alone, and I always get what I want.' **_

_**The wheels of fate have started to turn once again, but will a secret he's not telling her about make her realize who he really is too her?**_

_Morgan's (p.o.v)_

I admit although i disappeared from her life, i still cared for the beautiful child, so when she told me the reason behind why she was working in that bar, i stormed out of my ship with my crew right behind me. She tried telling me to stop but it was too late , my rage was driving me on full strength as i stormed into that damned bar, knocking the door off its hinges.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a man who i guessed was the bar owner

"I'm her guardian" i said pointing to Isabella who was standing behind Eduardo trembling

"T-THATS A LIE! That child has no guardian her parents were killed when she was five" screamed the plumped middle-aged man

"Yeah, and I'm the one who saved and raised her afterwards" I said anger sounding in my voice "And you dare touch her" I moved forward and punched him as a group of men who i figured were the other counterpart of her story.

I yelled at Christopher and Thomas saying "Get the girls outta here, take them back to the ship and check them for injuries, once your done see all of them home... Isabella help them."

_**No ones(p.o.v)**_

_Christopher Thomas and Isabella took the other 10 or so waitresses back to the ship luckily they only had bruises that would be gone in a few days._

_At the bar Morgan, Eduardo, Nathan, & Russell were, well lets just say there was enough blood and body parts too make at giant._

_Back at the ship Isabella was telling the other girls who they were and that they didn't need to worry about anything. Afterwards per Captain orders they saw each girl home and made sure that they got inside their houses, Isabella explained that due to something that happened at the with some of the customers some of the girls got bruised and so Chris and Thomas helped make sure they were okay._

_**Isabella (p.o.v)**_

After we saw all the girl's home and explained what happened to some of their parents, keeping it only partially true, we went back to the bar only to find blood everywhere. We went back to the ship only to find "Uncle Morgan" and the other guys sitting on the deck slightly injured, but I was too tired to go and help as my vision went black.

_**In the next chapter (which i promise to update later tonight) the crew will have been at sea for around a week and it will also be the Rika's first appearance Enter the amazing Alan**_


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the amazing Alan

_**Alright, so to those of you who reviewed thanks for the support**_

_**Sorry for the Late update, I had a bit of writers block,and since school recently started I haven't been able to update anything, but here is chapter 4 "Enter the Amazing Alan"**_

_**Isabella (p.o.v)**_

_**It's been about 2 week since we've gone out to sea and I joined The Sirius. We haven't gotten into any troubles with any other pirate ships or The Navy at any of the ports we've been to. Well that is until Today I should've just stayed in bed until it was time for Lunch. I never want to see captain Alan of the Rika again!**_

_**Flashback**_

_I was helping Nathan in the kithen when we heard Russell yell "It's the Rika!"and Eduardo's gun go off, so we ran out to the deck to see that another ship was next to us. Morgan came out of his room as some of the other ships crew came onto our ship. There were two boys that looked identical so I assumed they were twins, A woman that looked like a gorilla with the way she swung her sword, and then there was another man who i assumed was the captain because of his hat and how. As everyone started fighting blocking me from the other crews view, I unsheeathed my swords just in case._

_When Morgan hit Cptain Alan again he went stumbling towards me but i reacted to late and Alan fell on top of me. I saw the Sirius crew go tense at something but i didn't know what it was until i felt a hand on my breasts and a head betwwen my legs._

_"AAALAAAN!" I heard the crew grumble under their breaths, and Alan squeazed my breasts again his head moving more inward as he said..._

_"Why is it so dark and smell so nice on here?Morgan since when does your decks floor smell like a girl?"_

_"Alan! Why dont you get up from the floor so that i can kill you?" I heard the guys yell but i was too pissed to give a damn about what they were saying._

_"I don't want too, It smells so nice down here!" Alan said making me snap he looked honestly scared shitless_

_I felt my face flush red as I stood up, picked up my swords, kicked captain Alan a few time in his groin and stomach. I lifted up my sword and swung them aroud for a few minutes as Alan started crawling backwards and he was backed to a wall. _

_"Are you Morgan's new woman?Alan said in a shaky voice, In the back I heard Gorilla-lady yelling._

_"A scrawny little brat like her's the Pirate-Kings woman?I won't accept this!"Yelled Gorilla-Lady as i saw her charging at me. "How can A scrawny little brat like you be the Pirate-Kings woman?! I'm not giving up my title as Lady of the sea's to little brat like you!" She kept yelling _

_When she was about to strike at me I moved, faster than the eye can see, and am now standing behind her my swords at her neck._

_"I advise you don't piss me off" I say in a monotone voice and i see her getting paler so i let her go and go back after Alan who seems to think that he can run away from me._

_"Not so fast, Alan I still have to pay you back for what you did-" I'm stopped mid sentance by Uncle Morgan when he suddenly hits Alan, making him fall to the floor screaming in pain._

_"What the hell did you do that for Uncle Morgan?I wanna torture him a bit"_

_"UNCLE MORGAN?!" everyone from the Rika yells_

_"You're the kid Morgan saved all those years ago, that he asked me not to tell anyone about you or about-" Uncle stops Alan mid-sentence_

_"Alan, I sugest you shut your mouth before i'm the one hurting you" Uncle says in a scary voice_

_**Again I apoligize for the super late update i'll be posting the next chapter as soon as posible! Please read & review**_


	5. AN (Not an update)

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

Guys i'm really sorry but i'm not going to be posting anything until after October 25. I have to study for my High school Admissions Test that's just 2 weeks away and adding all the homework I get everyday I don't have much time to write No matter how much I want to write. I'm really sorry but please be patient with me i'll try to update later this week or something but I can't make any promises.

Haso12123 and Lolipop214 Thanks alot for the constant support and patience. I really really really appreciate it.

Now without further ado I shall try and get some writing done (and maybe do an actual update) before I start studying please wish me luck.

CIAO! CIAO! And again I'm really sorry


	6. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

Well guys I have some bad news to deliver. :(

I may or may not discontinue this story or put it up for adoption. I have lost all inspiration for it and am not sure what to do I've become obsessed with KHR fanfics again and have started writing a few because they have been dominating my thoughts.

I would sit down during lunch or even just in the middle of class and try to come up with what to write for chapter 5 but instead either KHR or just stuff that's totally out of story line for it pop into my head. I admit the out of story line ideas that pop into my head are good but it just overall doesn't fit in with the plot at this point in the story. It's always either wedding or pregnancy stuff that pop up and seriously i didn't plan to have those until later on in the story after somethings are cleared (not going into details cause it would be spoiling the overall plot) . But if you guys have any Ideas please for our love of fan fictions PM me about them or if you would like to discuss adopting the story then also PM me. I'm really sorry. And if you see any new stories and they are KHR please don't get mad at me they've been on my flash drive for almost over a month and I need to clear some space on it for school work. Even if I don't want to do them I need to raise my grades this marking period for Social studies essays AND MATH worksheets to print out(Math MY WORST ENEMY Probably at a 75% in her class for hardly ever turning in my H.W).

Well CIAO! CIAO! Have to go and do my math h.w from hell so that i can actually pass the 8th grade. Curse my math teacher *anime sob*

Again I'm really sorry,But until further ado this story is on an INDEFINITE HIATUS :'(


End file.
